A New Chapter
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Kim and Ron are now a newlywed couple and are on their honeymoon! Can't get more straightfoward than that! Oneshot.


Kim Possible and associated characters do not belong to me; they belong to the Disney Corporation. This story is written for your enjoyment and nothing more, as I do not and will not get a profit writing this story.

Now sit back, turn on your favorite CD and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Kim Possible**

**A new Chapter…**

_Ron stood at the front of the church, clad in his best tuxedo, next to him stood his best friend and soon to be bride Kim Possible. _

"_Ronald, will you repeat after me…" The priest said. _

_Ron did as he was told, repeating the vows the priest dictated._

_The Priest then turned to Kim, and had her repeat what Ron said, word for word, phrase for phrase. _

_Next up were the rings, _

"_Ronald, will you give Kimberly her ring…" _

_Ron took the ring holding it in his hand staring into those deep green eyes…_

_Ron repeated the priest as he slipped the ring onto Kim's hand, _

"_Kimberly, will you give Ronald his ring…" _

_Kim then repeated the priests words as she slipped the ring onto Ron's hand, neither of them breaking eye contact throughout the whole deal, knowing that the entire church was focused on them. _

_The ceremony continued in a blur for the two, at least until the priest spoke those wonderful words. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, Ronald you may kiss your bride…" _

_He pulled up her vale wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of the most important kisses he's ever given her…_

* * *

Ron's eyes fluttered open; he was in bed laying on his back staring at the dark ceiling. By his estimate he'd say it was about 3am.

_Man, what a wonderful dream…_ He thought as he smirked to himself.

His vision was slowly coming to him, and he soon realized that he wasn't in his room; he wasn't even in Kim's room. He wasn't sure of where he was.

All he knew was that he was in a very large bed in an unknown location….

And he wasn't wearing anything.

This worried him; he never ever slept in the buff, ever. He went to get up when he noticed he wasn't the only one in the bed.

Now panicking Ron turned to see who he was in bed with,

And got the shock of his life to see it was his best friend Kim.

He was about to wake her up and ask just what exactly was going on when he took a look at his right hand, which had something he'd never expect to see on it.

A wedding band…

He stared at the band, then back at Kim, then at the band again. Slowly the gears in his head started turning, and he realized the wonderful dream he was having, wasn't a dream at all. It was him reliving what just happened several hours ago.

_So, it wasn't a dream! I'm actually married to KP! BOOYAH!_

Ron settled back into bed as his memory started coming back to him of the wonderful day.

Getting dressed, getting to the church, the absolutely wonderful ceremony, the banquet afterward and finally the trip to the airport to go off on their honeymoon in the Cayman Islands.

Which brings him to where they are now, and finally answered why he wasn't clothed, he smirked at that memory as well.

He moved closer to his sleeping bride, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

The smile never left his face as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up again, this time well aware of his surroundings and not in a panic like he was in a few hours ago. Light was flooding into their honeymoon suite as he looked around the room.

Stacked in a rough pile by the door was their luggage, he wasn't surprised to see them there as they didn't really wait to unpack, he also wasn't surprised to see their clothes strewn all about the room either.

_Man we must've just gotten right too it as soon as we walked through the door…_

Kim was curled up on his chest, her right arm stretched out across him, resting in just the right spot where the sunlight glinted off the wedding band.

He ran his hand through her soft hair, hearing her purr as he did.

He continued running his hand through her hair until he noticed something hanging around the bed post right beside him, curious he reached up and pulled it off…

Only to realize it was Kim's underwear in his hands, more specifically a black lace thong.

"I just bought that too…" Kim said as she looked up at Ron.

He turned beat red, he was so focused on pulling it off the post he didn't realize that Kim was awake, and watched him as he looked it over.

"Well…it's not like it stayed on long…heh." Ron said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, not realizing he still had her underwear in his hand as he did so.

She smiled at him as she pulled herself closer to him.

"How was your night, honey?" She asked.

Ron finally tossed her underwear to the pile of clothes beside the bed as he stared into the beautiful green eyes. He put his arms behind his head as he smirked.

"It was…beyond Badical…" he sighed.

She giggled.

"Honestly KP, this is all still hard to take in. I mean, here I am, married to the girl of my dreams, I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find this all a dream…"

She pulled herself upright, holding the sheets to her chest as she looked him in they eyes.

"Ron honey, this isn't a dream, you're not going to wake up…I can prove it too you" she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Um, how?" Ron asked, slightly nervous as to what she had in mind.

She reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"See, if this was a dream you'd wake up now." She said with a smile.

He rubbed his arm before he looked at her again.

"Well, I'm convinced."

"Good boy, now how about a little Ron shine before we get up?" She said, pulling the sheet up to reveal herself to him.

Ron's jaw dropped to his chest as he drank in the sight of her, and the smirk on her face.

"What kind of husband would I be if I denied my bride some Ron shine?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She smiled at him as he disappeared with her under the sheets.

* * *

Ron stood under the showerhead as the hot water ran down him. He just finished his…um…morning exercise with Kim, and being it was almost 11 he decided it was time to get ready for breakfast.

_Man, I can't believe I'm this lucky, and I can't believe how wild Kim can get! I really hope we didn't disturb anyone on this floor…_

Ron though to himself as he lathered up, he had always heard from other people and online places about how um… 'Vocal' redheads were he didn't think anything of it, at least not until now. Apparently they were right.

He started to work the shampoo into his hair as he though about what they'd do after breakfast, the islands sure had a good amount to do they just had to figure out what and the where.

_I mean, not all honeymooners just spend their week in the hotel room and have sex now…do they?_

As Ron was wondering about that he didn't notice the bathroom door open, or the red head figure slowly moving towards the shower.

As he was starting to clean the rest of him he heard the shower door open, a little surprised he spun around, and ended up face to face with a robe clad Kim.

"Ah! KP! What are you doing?!?" He asked in mute shock as he hurriedly covered himself.

"Ah, Ron. You don't have to cover yourself up, I've already seen it." She said in a sultry voice.

Ron just turned red.

"Any way's I was thinking just now that, maybe we shouldn't waste any water than we need to."

"Huh? What exactly do you mean Kim?"

She answered by removing her robe and letting it drop to her feet, for the second time in 2 hours Ron's jaw dropped to his chest.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to invite me in?" She giggled.

Ron slowly moved out of the way to let her in, and they wasted no time in getting right to it…again…

* * *

The two were finally at the dining hall eating…well lunch. Their little 'exercise' in the shower made them miss breakfast, not that it really bothered them. They enjoyed bonding, even if it was technically a new way of bonding.

Kim sat across from Ron, rubbing her foot against his under the table. Her head rested on her hands as she stared at her husband.

_I really am the luckiest girl in the world…_She though as she watched him eat.

She was also really glad she and Ron were able to 'express' their love in a new way, even if her leadership traits took over in most cases, but Ron didn't mind, she did make his jaw drop twice today, and they still had a long day ahead of them.

But something kept bugging her, something that could only be answered by Ron.

"Um…Ron, I need to ask you something…"

Ron stopped his gorging on lunch to hear her.

"Sure KP, go ahead…"

"Well, do you find me, um…bossy in our marriage?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ah, Kim…we've only been married a day…"

"I know, I know…it's just every time we've…you know…"

"…Had sex?" Ron said finishing Kim's thought process.

"Yeah, right…well every time we've had…sex…I've always been the one who…well…started it…does it bother you?"

Ron put his utensils down and reached across the table and took Kim's hand.

"Kim, I can honestly say it doesn't bother me one bit that you've started each intimate moment we've had, even though we only had three so far. I've always been following your lead when we went to save the world, so this here doesn't even faze me."

"Really?"

"Really, not phased in the slightest."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even close KP."

Kim sighed in relief.

"So you really don't mind if I'm the one who…initiates our intimate time?"

Ron just smiled at her.

"I'd actually prefer you initiate it…"

"Thanks Ron…"

"Think nothing of it honey…hey I just called you honey!"

"You did…honey"

"Now you just called me honey! Wow, so are we going to keep referring to each other as honey now?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"We'll play it by ear Ron."

"Oh Kim, I do have one question that's been bugging me for some time."

"Go ahead sweetie..." She said smirking.

"Well…hey sweetie…I can get used to that…Anyway now that we're on our honeymoon, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do we spend this week seeing the island, doing tourist stuff, or do we spend the week in the hotel room getting intimate with each other?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but then realized she didn't have anything to say.

"I…I don't know Ron."

"See, this has been bugging me since we've gotten out of the shower!"

"Ron!" She hissed. "Not so loud, are you trying to tell everyone on the island?" She covered her face up as she was starting to blush.

"Whoa Kim, nothing I say is going to mean anything to these people…besides I'm sure you already let everyone know what was going on before hand." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Ron! I'm not that loud!" She said through gritted teeth as she ducked down, hiding her beat red face.

"You are too!" Ron hissed. "And I though Redheads were getting a bad wrap, but its true!"

"Ron, heh-heh, not here, NOT NOW!" She growled.

"Fine, fine, but just how do we know what's the norm for honeymooning couples?"

"What's the norm? What happened to 'never be normal'?" She kidded.

"Hey, I have my own guidelines thank you."

"And those guidelines are now _our_ guidelines Ron."

Ron pondered that for a moment,

"Oh yeah right. So how do we figure out what to do? Do we see the island or do we stay in the suite, not that I'd complain about that."

"You're weird, but that's why I married you."

"Booyah, score one for being weird!"

"And don't worry, I know someone we could ask."

* * *

Mrs. Possible was preparing the kitchen for diner when she heard the phone ring, stopping her routine she went to answer the phone, knowing her husband was in his own little world when he picks up the paper.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mom!"_

"Kimmie! It's good to hear from you, but why exactly are you calling, you and Ron aren't having any marital issues already are you?"

"Tell Ronald I still have a Deep Space Probe waiting for him if he hurts my daughter!" James shouted from the living room. Mrs. Possible just rolled her eyes.

"_No no, nothing like that. We actually have a question for you that neither of us can answer"_

"Well go ahead honey, I'm all ears"

"_Well, what exactly do honeymooners do on a honeymoon? I mean should we see the sights on the island or should we just stay in the hotel room?"_

"I take it by you're tone that you've already been _intimate _with Ron."

"_Mom!" _

"I'm just kidding Kim, and to answer your question, I really have no idea what you should do."

There was a pause on the other line,

"_Can you give us a hint? I mean, what did you and dad do on your honeymoon? And don't let this turn into a TMI situation."_

Mrs. Possible looked back into the living room as she started whispering into the phone.

"To be honest Kimmie, we didn't really leave the hotel till about mid week."

"_Ok, maybe asking what you and dad did wasn't the best idea I've had, now I need to get that image burned from my memory…"_

"Well you did ask honey…"

"_I know, I guess I just wanted a definite answer…"_

"Which I can't really give you…"

"_Because it borders on to…"_

"Being to TMI honey?"

"_Well yeah."_

"Ok Kim, I'm going to let you go, you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon…"

"_Oh I will mom, don't worry about me…" _

"I'm more worried if Ron can keep up with you…"

"_Mom!"_

"So how many times did you two get intimate?" She whispered into the phone.

"_I'm not even going to answer that!"_

"So it's more than two I presume…"

"_Mom!" _

"I'll see you when you get back honey, bye-bye."

"_No, wait don't hang up on me! I'm not done yelling at y-"_ Click.

* * *

Kim stared at the phone, shaking with anger.

"KP, you ok?" Ron asked from the bathroom.

"She didn't even let me defend myself!"

Ron stuck his head in the doorway looking at his wife as she hung up the phone.

"I take it your mom manipulated you into telling her how many times we've did it before she hung up?"

Kim stopped being angry and spun to face her husband, only her jaw was hanging in disbelief.

"How…how did you…"

"Know?"

She nodded.

"Kim, Kim, Kim…what kind of best friend slash husband would I be if I didn't know how your family works…"

She smiled, "Not a very good one I'm guessing"

"That's right, and come on; you had to know she was going to ask you about it."

Kim blushed slightly "Well…maybe a little…"

"See, no harm no foul. Did you get an answer from her?"

"Not really, and I can't really explain it to you since it'll you'll get TMI like I did" She said, shuddering slightly as the mental image came across her again.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'll take your word for it. Hey want to head to the pool? It's practically empty down there now, guess everyone's out doing other things."

Ron stepped from the bathroom dressed in a bathing suit, flip-flops, and a tank top, ready for the pool.

"Hmm, I could go for a little pool action myself actually." She said as she drunk in the sight of her husband.

"Great, I'll wait while you get changed…" He said as he plopped down beside her on the bed.

"Plus this'll give me a chance to show off my new swimsuit…" she said with a smirk.

"New suit? Badical!"

"Oh, just you wait and see how badical it is honey…" She said as she strolled into the bathroom, swaying her hips ever so slightly.

_Really, how did I get this lucky…_ Ron wondered as he lay back on the bed.

* * *

The two headed down to the pool for some relaxation, the pool itself was practically deserted with maybe 2 other people in it.

Ron set their stuff down on two reclining chairs beside the pool while he admired his wife. She was being ultra secretive about what the new suit looked like since she wore a bathrobe down to the pool. Given his current view of her, she could wear a rag and make it look beautiful.

"I must admit Kim, I am really digging you in the robe…"

She looked down at herself, "Really?"

"Really, you could make anything look absolutely stunning on yourself."

"You're so sweet Ron, which deserves a reward…" She started undoing the belt on the robe and let it slid off of her shoulders.

Ron's eyes practically popped out of his head as he saw her in her new suit.

To say it left little to the imagination would've been spot on, it barely covered certain aspects of her that only he'd seen.

She noticed the way in which Ron was staring at her, so Kim gave a little twirl. Ron practically fainted onto the recliner chair when she finished the twirl.

She rushed over to his side as he swayed a bit.

"Ron? Ron? Are you still there?"

His face was frozen in mute shock as she tried to revive him.

_Maybe the suit was a little too much…_

She snapped her fingers, which brought him out of his trance.

He grinned at her, "Hi hottie…" He said weakly.

"Don't do that Ron, you scared me…"

"Could I see your suit again…" He said quietly.

Kim blushed, after all that he still wanted to see her.

"As long as you don't pass out…"

"I can't make any promises Kim…"

She rolled her eyes as she started to slowly turn around. She guessed the 'European' style back was what was driving him wild, sure enough when she faced him again his jaw was hanging open, and he was drooling.

She sauntered over and closed his jaw before she looked into his glazed over eyes.

"I take it you approve?"

He nodded slowly.

"Can we go into the pool now?"

"Lead the way Kim, lead the way…"

She smirked as she started for the water, putting some sway in her hips since she knew Ron's eyes were practically glued to her backside at the moment.

She slowly immersed herself in the warm water, dunking herself once she was in far enough and flipped her hair back.

She turned to see Ron standing in waist deep water just staring at her, yet again…

"Am I an ornament to you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? No, never! You're just…..very, very beautiful…especially in that suit…" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She swam over to him and whispered in his ear "We can have that kind of fun later, for now let's just relax and enjoy the pool"

She pushed off and swam to the far wall, it was good that the pool was empty since they had room to play.

Ron soon joined her at the wall, but as he approached he moved his hand across the surface of the pool, sending a wave of water at her.

She saw it a second to late as she was hit by the wave.

"RON!"

"Ha-ha, got you Kim!" He laughed

"Oh you are so going down mister!" she said as she launched her own wave of water at him.

Ron avoided that wave as he started laughing and launched a retaliatory strike.

Within seconds the two were chasing each other across the pool trying to spray one another, acting like a bunch of kids laughing throughout.

Finally after 15 minutes of dueling it out it came to a showdown in the center of the pool, where it ultimately came to a draw.

They were still laughing as the embraced each other in the shallow end and kissed.

"I love you Kim." Ron whispered

"I love you Ron." Kim whispered before the kissed again.

"I think now is later Ron…" Kim whispered saucily in his ear.

Within seconds the two were out of the pool and heading for their suite.

* * *

"All packed Ron?"

"Just about Kim!" Ron said as he placed the last of their luggage at the door.

_It's been a fun week…_He thought as he looked around the suite.

They did get around seeing the sights on the island…eventually. Granted they didn't really start doing any tourist things till their 3rd day there…not that he was complaining.

The week had been magical for him, he never expected in his wildest dreams that being married and on a honeymoon could be this much fun.

_Or this tiring…I'm still sore from that countertop…_He smirked at that thought.

Both of them gave each other a week long workout that neither of them could complain about, mainly because there was nothing to complain about.

Kim came back from the bathroom, dressed in tight jeans and a crop top, much like she was dressed when they arrived here.

"Come on Ron, we don't want to miss our flight back to Middleton." She said as she hooked her arm through his.

She saw the smirk on his face,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just all the fond memories now associated with this place…"

She sighed, "Yeah, fond memories…"

"So did you let your parents know when we should be arriving back home?"

"Yep, they'll be at the airport to pick us up."

"Did you talk to the contractors at all?"

"Not today Ron, although the house should be ready for us in about a week if I remember correctly."

"I'll have to thank your parents again for letting us stay together in your room till it's finished, although we're probably going to have to take it easy at night…"

She blushed. "Well, we could always learn to be a little more…quiet…"

"Hey I don't need to learn to be quiet, you on the other hand…"

She jabbed him with her elbow.

"…right, we could both learn to be quiet…" he said, stifling a laugh.

"Yes we could, now lets get going, you know how long check in can be."

"Right behind you KP, right behind you…"

* * *

"Is that their plane over there?" Mrs. Possible asked as she looked towards the runway.

"They'll be here honey, don't you worry" James said without looking up from one of the newspaper he brought.

He wasn't sure how long they'd be so to be safe he bought 3 tabloids to go with his Examiner newspaper. He was just finishing up the Examiner and was about to grab one of the generic tabloids he picked up when he heard his wife speak up.

"James, I think I can see them…over there!"

He looked up and sure enough, he spotted his daughter and her husband walking down the gate towards them.

"Kimmie, Ronald!" She exclaimed as she embraced her daughter.

"Hi guys, how long have you been here?"

"Not long honey, although you're father insisted on picking up some reading material." She said as she motioned to James.

"Hi honey." He said as he rose from his seat.

"Hi dad."

"Ronald, I trust you've been taking care of my Kimmie-cub?"

"Of course I've been, she's been great."

"I take it you've had a good week?"

"Oh…heh…you could say that Mr. Dr. P" Ron said as he nervously started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm kidding Ron now come on, let's get your bags."

Kim shared with her parents some of the things that happened on the island, the things they've done (well not all of the thing's they've done, obviously), and the sights they've seen.

It wasn't until they were in the car on the way home that James was able to look at the tabloids he picked up…only he wished he didn't.

On the cover of the first tabloid in big bold lettering read "Kim Possible: Teen hero's hot and steamy honeymoon!" and below it was a image of Kim wearing a very risqué bathing suit while Ron stared at her.

"A Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes dad?"

"How do you explain this?" He brought the stack of tabloids up to her view, the other two tabloids had similar headlines as the first, and all probably had similar revealing photographs inside.

Kim immediately turned beat red, a small 'eep' escaped her lips.

Ron on the other hand wasn't fazed at all and took a look at the three tabloids.

"Oh man, I must admit KP that they did get some good photographs. But they missed so much…"

"So much…?" James worriedly asked.

"Oh yeah, they missed us the 10 or 12 times we were in the room…"

"Ron!"

"…they missed us on the bathroom counter…"

"heh, Ron!" Kim was bright red as she tried to get Ron's attention.

"…they missed the 4 times we were in the shower…"

Kim groaned as she tried to slip as far into the seat as she could, hoping it'd stop…

"…although they did grab a few nice ones of you in that bathing suit, and us scuba diving…"

Kim buried her face in her hands.

"..Hey they finally got my name right!"

Kim risked a look up at her parents.

Her father looked like he was on the verge of either having a heart attack, or passing out from shock. Her mother though, remained unfazed by Ron's ramblings.

Ron noticed the sudden silentness of the car and looked up from the tabloids.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Ron, what did you just do?" Kim quietly asked him from her sunken spot in the seat next to him.

"I was just saying everything these so called 'publications' have missed on us…"

"And who are we with?"

"Your….parents…" The realization of what he just did finally hit him, he too turned beat red and began to sink into his seat.

"So you kids were active that week it seems." Kim's mom finally said, electing shock from everyone in the car.

"Mom, you're not fazed by anything Ron just said?"

"Of course not dear, it's your honeymoon, you two are entitled to have some 'fun'" She said with a smirk.

"You mean you knew about what they were doing?" James quietly asked his wife.

"Of course I did, James they were on their honeymoon, and by the sounds of it they did pretty much what we did on our honeymoon."

"Ok, didn't need to know that…" Ron said from his spot.

"Although when we went we did have the private pool…"

"Ok, TMI mom!"

James finally began to settle back down, he still wasn't comfortable with the information he just received, but in time he'd learn to cope like the rest of the parents have.

That and he did really want grandchildren…

* * *

Later that night Kim and Ron were just finishing up putting their stuff away,

"I can't believe my dad is still allowing you to stay here with me, especially after you decided to parade those tabloids all over dinner." She said, slightly mocking Ron.

"I'm not a proud man KP, but I'm just glad he didn't fit me for a space suit."

"He's not going to send you to space Ron, if he did he'd have to send me too."

"You'd want to go with if your father sent me into space?"

"He just wants me to be happy, and I can't be happy if I'm not with my husband."

"So why do you think you mom was so calm when I was on my rant on the tabloids?"

"She probably wasn't surprised, that or she really want's grandkids I'm not sure."

Kim moved behind her screen to change into her sleeping attire, while Ron did the same.

When she was finished she found Ron already in bed, looking at her eagerly.

"Ron, we've already had this discussion…"

"No we didn't, I want some of my Kim-magic!" He said with a lopsided grin.

"But my parents are right down stairs, not to mention the tweebs…"

"I thought you said we both could learn to be quiet?"

"Well I did…"

"Well we better practice then…"

"…There's no reasoning with you on this is there?"

"Not when it comes to finishing my fantasies there isn't."

"Finishing your fantasies Ron?"

"I've always wanted to do it with you in this room, don't know why."

She smirked as she climbed into bed.

"Well let's not keep that fantasy waiting…"

**The End**

* * *

Greetings again my readers, I know I've said I would hang up writing for good, but hey, when a plot bunny attacks it attacks hard.

This is the first story/chapter that I've enjoyed writing in a while, and it's reigniting my writing bug so look for some updates coming up at some point in time. I may even get back into finishing my Resident Evil fic, but no promises on that.

Well you know what to do,

Review (since I'm sure you read it if you got this far ;) ) and get a response!


End file.
